Naquele Instante
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: A decisão estava tomada, mas ela faria de tudo para que ele voltasse atráz... Ele era diferente dela, mas para ela isso não importava... Muitas lágrimas, súplicas e angústia em meio a uma dolorosa despedida... Um novo caminho traçado para cada um...


Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e eu nem gostaria disso, adoro a história como é...

Minha primeira fic de Naruto, espero que gostem... Não é nada demais apenas um floreiro de uma cena muito linda entre esse casal fofo...

Gostaria antes de mais nada agradescer a minha super amiga, alma gêmea S2 Yamanaka Ino S2, que me incentivou, apoiou e revisou essa fic... Muito Obrigada Lindaaaaa...

Bem chega de frescuras, vamos a fic...

* * *

**Naquele Instante**

Eles se encontravam novamente no mesmo local onde tudo havia começado, porém agora seus sonhos e ambições se confrontavam de uma maneira avassaladora. Nada que ela dissesse ou fizesse mudaria a decisão tomada por ele, ele era diferente, não era como Sakura e Naruto. Estava movido pela vingança, onde quer que fosse a sombra do irmão o seguiria, isso ficou bem claro naquele reencontro com Itachi. Com o convite vindo dos ninjas do som Sasuke decidira enfrentar o irmão e seguir até o fim com sua vingança.

No entanto ele não esperava encontrar-se com ela durante sua partida.

- Eu... Eu gosto tanto de você que não agüento...

Essas palavras cortavam o coração de Sasuke como milhares de kunais. As lágrimas de Sakura pesavam sobre os ombros dele como um fardo impossível de ser carregado.

- Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você... Por isso... Onegai, fique aqui...

"**Não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra nós dois Sakura, eu preciso ir"**

- Eu ajudo na vingança também... Por isso, fique aqui... Junto de mim... Se não puder... Leve-me junto também.

"**Que menina tola, com a força que tem é bem provável que me atrapalhe mais do que ajude. E o que ela está pensando? Que vou levá-la em minha jornada? Eu não suportaria ver mais lágrimas além das que já causei. Isso vai ser doloroso, mas precisa ser feito. Itachi está me esperando para nosso confronto. Gomen Sakura"**

As palavras de Sakura calaram fundo na alma de Sasuke. Por um instante ele hesitou em sua decisão, mas esse instante foi breve. Ele já havia se decidido, por mais que doesse, mesmo tendo que se afastar de todos que amava, até mesmo tendo que se afastar dela...

- Você é mesmo irritante.

- Não vá... Se você for eu vou gritar...

Sasuke se movimenta tão rápido que os olhos de Sakura não podem acompanhar, se posicionando em suas costas.

Ali estão eles, corpos quase colados, Sakura pode sentir a respiração de Sasuke em sua nuca, a emoção faz com que as palavras, que foram abundantes até o momento, sumissem. Ela se encontra estática.

Sasuke não tem escolha, não poderia de forma alguma levar a doce Sakura para o mundo de trevas que ele havia escolhido seguir. A dor em seu peito crescia a cada lágrima derrubada pela sua amada companheira de batalhas.

**"Ela fez tanto por mim, sempre presente nos momentos difíceis, sofrendo calada toda vez que eu me feria, velando cuidadosamente por mim durante todos os dias que estive internado no hospital. Sempre sendo meu anjo da guarda, meu anjo... Sakura... Por esses motivos não poderia permitir que ela ousasse me seguir, e eu sei que ela o faria"**

- Sakura... Arigatou... **"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan"**

E ele desferiu um golpe na menina que a fez desmaiar em seus braços. Sasuke a tomou com tamanha delicadeza que não pode reconhecer a si mesmo naquele gesto. Era como se tivesse nos braços o bem mais precioso e único do universo.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão fitando Sakura, o perfume que vinha dos seus cabelos era inebriante fazendo com que ele ficasse por um instante perdido em seus pensamentos. Inspirava aquele perfume e acariciava os cabelos da menina pela primeira e ultima vez, ele não gostaria de pensar nisso, mas era necessário.

Sempre fora resistente ao que sentia por ela, jamais admitira nem mesmo para si, era um sinal de franqueza e ele não podia ser fraco. Porem isso já não importava nesse momento, estavam a sós ali, ela estava inconsciente e ele estava deixando Konoha para nunca mais voltar.

Nesse momento Sasuke não se importava com mais nada, deixou-se perder nos fios de cabelo da menina, a menina que habitava seus sonhos em momentos tranqüilos, essa que lhe trazia paz e alento aos seus dias negros. Sasuke flutuava a cada toque no cabelo de Sakura, há muito tempo não se sentia tão bem.

Como ele gostaria de esquecer de tudo, abandonar sua vingança para poder ficar sempre acariciando suavemente os belos fios de Sakura, seu rosto macio como as pétalas da flor que dava seu nome. **"Ah se o passado pudesse desaparecer como uma nuvem." **

Em meio aos devaneios de Sasuke ele vê a imagem do irmão – Está lhe faltando ódio para ser forte – **"Maldito Itachi."** Sasuke cerra forte o punho e se levanta rapidamente, esquecendo completamente Sakura que por pouco não caiu no chão, se não fossem os rápidos movimentos do rapaz que a pegou antes disso.

Ele olha para ela e sente ainda mais ódio do irmão**. "Como poderia ter sido minha vida se aquele desgraçado não tivesse feito o que fez? Talvez eu pudesse ficar na vila agora, e poderia sorrir como Naruto. Poderia até mesmo quem sabe... Falar a ela o que sinto..."** E uma lágrima solitária escorre no rosto dele, que rapidamente a seca.

E ele está ali, no mesmo lugar onde se juntou a ela e a Naruto, em pé, segurando Sakura com um dos braços, e sente medo. Medo de nunca mais voltar, mas não era esse seu propósito? Medo de deixar de viver bons momentos devido a sua partida.

Porem ele havia escolhido o seu caminho. No entanto ainda permanecia parado, estático, com a menina nos braços, sem conseguir mexer ao menos um músculo. Seus pensamentos vêm e vão do passado para o presente para o futuro, e ele nem sabia se teria um futuro.

**"O que Naruto diria agora? – Gatinho medroso – Provavelmente."** Um breve e discreto sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Momentos vividos ao lado do amigo invadiram seus pensamentos, cada momento vivido ao lado de seu grande amigo vieram claros como se estivessem ocorrendo agora. Sim eles eram amigos, mas ele devia partir.

Sasuke envolve seu braço que estava livre nas pernas de Sakura e a leva até o banco onde tiveram o primeiro momento sozinhos. Ele a deposita cuidadosamente sobre o banco para que pudesse ficar confortável.

A fita por um momento e desvia os olhos. **"Ela é muito pura e ingênua."**

Sua mente manda que ele a deixe, que vá embora, mas seu corpo não obedece e ele volta a fitá-la. Seu coração se enche de angústia, ele ajoelha-se ao banco onde ela se encontra, como se estivesse a pedir perdão toma as mãos da menina nas suas e as beija e as acaricia.

**"Que irônico, ela esteve sempre ao meu alcance, sempre solícita, e eu sempre a ignorei. Mesmo agora que a tenho tão próxima estou a deixando para sempre."**

Ele leva uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Sakura enquanto a outra permanece segurando as dela. Um toque tão singelo e sutil nos lábios de Sakura provoca um arrepio por todas as células do corpo do rapaz.

Sasuke já não domina perfeitamente o seu juízo, está completamente absorto na visão daquela menina, hipnotizado, completamente hipnotizado, ele começa a aproximar lentamente seu rosto do dela. Já pode sentir a respiração da menina, ele fita cada detalhe de seu delicado rosto, sua respiração está ofegante, como uma criança que está prestes a fazer uma grande travessura.

Seus lábios tocam os de Sakura em um leve roçar de lábios... Então ele percebe o que está fazendo e se afasta rapidamente. **"Isso não está certo... Não pode acontecer assim..." **Com a respiração entrecortada ele pensa com dificuldades.** "Eu... Eu... Eu na verdade sempre desejei isso... E acredito que ela também... Mas não pode ser assim..."**

Sasuke levanta-se em um impulso rápido. **"Sayonara... Minha bela e doce Sakura"**

* * *

Nhaaa... Ficou curtinha eu sei, mas não queria enrolar muito, afinal é só uma cena... 

Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado

Deixem reviews pra me fazer feliz, mesmo que não tenham gostado, please...


End file.
